1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighted fishing pole with illumination means provided in the fishing pole handle for use by a fisherman in providing light during dark hours of the day.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the fastest growing outdoor recreational sports today is fishing. Since many fish feed primarily between sunset and sunrise, successful fisherman often fish during dark periods of the day. Consequently, some form of illumination is generally necessary to change tackle on a fishing line, to bait a hook, or for other lighting purposes. The most common methods used for these purposes include the use of a campfire, a separately carried flashlight, a lantern, or the like, these methods thereby requiring a fisherman to leave the fishing spot or to separately carry some kind of illumination implement in order to perform given functions or to find one's way around after dark. Many devices are available to provide a signaling light mountable on a fishing pole for notifying a fisherman of a bite, but nothing is provided wherein an illumination means is integrally built into the handle of a fishing pole. Examples of lighted signaling means include U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,610 issued to Poole Jan. 23, 1968 which describes a fishing and continuity light, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,629 issued to Kaye May 13, 1975 which illustrates a fishing rod signal light. U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,609 issued to Reed Mar. 20, 1956 relates to an illuminated fishing float by which a fisherman may conduct his fishing activities after dark, but such devices restrict the illumination means to a distance over the water away from the fisherman and are not convenient for other lighting purposes. There is, then, an obvious need in the marketplace for an illumination means integrally contained within the handle of a fishing pole for the purposes indicated above.